captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eindeh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Captain Tsubasa Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Players of Japan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jfgslo (Talk) 04:15, November 1, 2011 Would you like to be an administrator? Hello Eindeh. Thanks for your great contributions. I noticed that you quickly detected the vandalism caused by . I have blocked that user from editing for one year. As you are far more active than what I can be nowadays, would you be interested on being an administrator for this wiki? If so, let me know either here or in my talk page. Regards. Jfgslo 18:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay. I didn't have the time until now. I have appointed you as an administrator fo the Wiki. You should be able to do the actions listed here. Let me know if you have any troubles. Regards. Jfgslo 21:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Excellent job! I just wanted to congratulate you and thank you for your excellent contributions. You have alreaady done more for the Wiki than I could in the last year. Keep up the good work! Jfgslo 17:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it can help to put the information and I put the photos thanks for the welcome... ^_^ i'd loved to meet you... Hello and welcome, thanks for telling me the names thing in Captain tsubasa wiki im trying to increase the level of captain tsubasa since im watching again, will we put the tragic ending? sorry for my english you know how the tlk page thing is, right? Remi1771 (talk) 23:40, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Remi1771Remi1771 (talk) 23:40, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, thanks for replying to me and helping me to fit in this wiki. i think we should create an infobox team with the following but not limited to theese: *Name *Other names *first Appeareance *Captain1 *Captain2 *Captain3 *Captain4 *Captain5 *Captain6 *Kanji *Nationality *Image Caption *nickname *Foundation Date *Amount of Players *Cups won *League *division *Level *Etc. 19:50, September 16, 2012 (UTC) The one of the infobox template was my. i can STRONGLY contribute tin terms of images since i am watching Captain tsubasa on Netflix on my ipad so i can take screenshots of absolutely everething tell me if you are interested and what players are needed (please list them with hyperlink) Elle Sid Pierre , Juan Diaz , Galvan , Alan Pascal and Gino Hernandez have the same name in all versions (for the trivia!) Remi1771 (talk) 19:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello thanks for replying! ^^ as i told you before i can provide good images of the anime series, so please tell me what players are needed1 :) Hello again, umm i checked you removed my review 6110 from Galvan, where i stated he was based on real life player galvan..¿is tere an problem with that? Hello it's meagain, I saw the posts you deleted from the wikia contributor, is Road to 202 the anime tv series found in netflix? if it is, it contains 53 chapters, the number 53 was banned in many countries due that it was shown Oliver was in coma and he imagined it all. I suppose we wont put the tragic ending, but if Road to 202 is the Tv series, i can help you with the story line... Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there, I wanted to stop by and see how things are going here and if you need further help. I noticed the wiki navigation hasn't been updated here. You can learn more about updating it on . Let me know what other questions you have. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Now, this is my username and I will try my best to help on the wiki. I'm big fan of Captain Tsubasa and I'm delighted to know, there is an awesome wiki for this anime! I will try to make readers know more about their character of interest. Sayonara! P.S. I assume you figured out who is my favourite :) SayanaMisaki (talk) 15:23, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Question. Hello! Yes, you're right. There are many differences, but small. They didn't change manga storyline very much, they skipped some details (Yayoi Aoba's friendship with Tsubasa wasn't even mentioned) and some, for them, unimportant stuff. I'm very sad because of that. The original series also have additional details that weren't included in later versions. Also, Takahashi - san provided some interesting information for Road 2002. I read and watch both anime and manga regulary and I think it's useful for readers to get a look in all aspects of a series, although some of them may find it a bit confusing. If you have any another questions, feel free to ask. Regards SayanaMisaki (talk) 12:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Category Hey Eindeh, thank you for your help again. Your question was understandable. It's better to controll every fact, because we all can made errors (thank you that you correct the errors in Italy Jr. Youth Team). I have a question too. Should I make the category school teams or do you think we school divide the category into elementary, middle and high school teams? Best regards Aki-chan86 08:58, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Categories again Hello Eindeh, long time no see. As promised I help you again und have a suggestion for the categories. I would like to add the category "media" to the "anime", "manga", "music" and videogames" and add it to the "content" so you have a clear overview over your categories and a tree structure. Best regards Aki-chan86 14:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :P.S.: You should edit the navigation bar, because there is an error. You can find it here: MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. :1. You should change media into: *Category:Media|Media or to *Media :2. You can add more categorys like the characters, players, coaches, teams or whatever in that bar. I hope I will not annoy you with it xD and if you need help, you can write me. ^^ :Best regards Aki-chan86 14:59, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Additional administrator Hello Eindeh. First of all, I want to congratulate you for the excellent work that you have done all this time. You truly are doing something spectacular of this Wiki. As the headline says, I would like to know your opinion on the idea of having an additional administrator. As you have noticed, I'm rarely able to contribute much and I believe that another administrator may help you with some taks. There is another administrator currently, , but I believe she hasn't been active for even longer than I. As such, I will revoke her administrator status and I'm wondering if you think it would be a good idea to have another administrator to help you. This person would not be a bureaucrat, just an administrator. If you think it's a good idea, let me know and whom do you suggest. Regards. Jfgslo (talk) 05:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC)